


Valentine's Day

by badwolfrun



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/badwolfrun
Summary: Set during season 14, post break-up, Nick asks Greg what his Valentine's Day plans are.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little thing i wrote in response to an anon on tumblr for valentine's day! maybe i'll write something a bit more full ;)

They were in an all too familiar scene, sitting in the DNA lab, Greg dressed in a lab coat, Nick leaning against the counter. Nick felt a pang in his heart, as he found himself longing for the days of old styles. When Greg’s hair was spiky, playing loud punk music against the behest of Grissom. When Nick was clean-shaven, and wore v-neck long sleeve shirts. When there was a light playfulness in the air between the two youths, unaware of the trauma and heartbreak that laid on the path ahead of them.

Instead, Greg was testing a sample for their case, but his hair is flat, and there’s no punk music. Nick stands over him, glasses resting on the tip of his nose and a bristles covering the lower half of his face. There’s a weary mist in the air between them, both on the tail end of a double shift, and while the silence isn’t completely awkward, it’s not quite comfortable either.

Nick pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat as he leaned over his colleague instinctively, as if it helped to speed things up. 

He knew fully well that all it did, was annoy Greg.

But instead, Greg remained focused on the task in front of him. He didn’t seem to care about the warm sensation of Nick’s breath landing near his cheek, of Nick getting so close he could almost feel his chin rest on his shoulder…it sent a shiver down his spine, but instead of saying anything, he ran a hand through his hair.

“So, you got any big plans for Valentine’s Day?” 

The question took Greg by surprise, but the answer was a bigger shock to Nick.

“No…actually. No. You?”

“Nah. Probably just gonna…I don’t know, watch a movie or something.”

“Hmm.”

“Unless you wanted to…go bowling or something. Just, you know, as…friends.” 

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, how can I pass up a chance to kick your ass in the lanes?”

“Oh-ho-ho, I’m pretty sure  _I_ was the one who landed ten strikes the last time we went, Sanders.”

“Whatever. You’re on, Stokes.”


End file.
